Automatic transmissions generally include at least one planetary gear set and a plurality of shift elements. Transmission control systems selectively open and close the shift elements to adjust the gear ratio of the automatic transmission and shift the automatic transmission between its various gears. Known control systems deliver electrical current to solenoid valves that adjust hydraulic fluid flow to the shift elements. However, various conditions can increase an electrical resistance within the control systems.
Increased electrical resistance within the control system can be problematic. In particular, precisely opening and closing the shift elements can be difficult due to the increased electrical resistance. Certain automatic transmissions are configured for coasting the vehicle to a stop when increased electrical resistance is detected within the control system. However, stopping the vehicle when there is increased electrical resistance within the control system can be inconvenient to a driver of a vehicle associated with the automatic transmissions.